I double dare you Kiss me now
by CeMi07
Summary: Come on, we all wanted that kiss :D Why not make it count? Max's heart already new the right choice... and it was neither of the them. No short peck on the lips, no joking about it. [Short]


**Authors Note:** So, let's face it. The kiss scene was pretty darn cute and we all (at least me) wanted Chloe to kiss Max back. Since that never happened: here. Have a little short about the scene and another option beside kissing her and not kissing her. Enjoy!

Max was a little confused at first. Kiss her. She really dared her to _kiss_ her. Her best friend. Childhood friend even. Fellow pirate, sidekick and companion in crime. Her Chloe Price. Could she call her _hers_? Why not? She was _her_ best friend, yet not her property. Maybe it wasn't right to call her _hers,_ but that was not the point now.  
The girl in front of her, with the blue hair she loved so much, actually asked her to kiss her. No. She _dared_ her. Did she, Chloe Price really think that Max would go for this, kiss her right in the spot just to prove that she was a little like... Rachel.  
That was it, wasn't it. Chloe wanted to see if Max was like Rachel. Her Rachel. Her angel.  
But Max was nothing like her. She wasn't as beautiful as her, as tall or popular. She wasn't there like Rachel was for Chloe in the time she desperately needed a friend to talk to. And Max wasn't someone who took risks. No, she wasn't like Rachel. But there was one thing that assured her, that she indeed had something in common with the vanished Blackwell student.

Both had, and still do, love this blue haired dork. In one way or another, they both had had feelings for Chloe, and Max couldn't deny she was falling more and more for her best friend.  
"What?" Max's voice just sounded as confused as her face looked.

"I double dare you. Kiss me now"  
There was this short moment. Max could feel time slowing down and her pulse rising. Everything went a bit blurry and a few options came up in her head. Kiss her, kiss her not or just jump our the window and just end it now, once and for all. No. She had only two options and she had to face it. Was she ready to kiss her best friend, or would she chicken out? She could just go for a little peck on the lips. Chloe would eventually just step back and laugh it off or something like that. Max's heart nearly exploded and her head was about to follow it. Should she go for the kiss? Should she stay put and joke about it a little, like she was not that easy to get?  
As her mind still wandered, Max's heart already new the right choice... and it was neither of the them. No short peck on the lips, no joking about it.  
Max felt like moving in slow-motion. She got one step closer to Chloe, so she basically touched her feet with her own. Her head rose and she looked the punk in the eyes.

The sheepish grin faded from Chloe's face as Max cupped her it with both hands and pulled her head down, while at the same time rising on her toes. Max had already closed her eyes, but Chloe's were wide open as her lips were pressed against the ones of her best friend. A little shocked, she did a step back. She reckoned that Max would probably go for a little kiss at some point, just to try and impress her, but she hadn't expect her to be this... real. Chloe wanted to shook her confusion off and hide her insecurity about the kiss with saying something about Max being hardcore and somehow she wanted to mention Warren who didn't stand a chance against her now. But before she could say a single word, Max's lips crushed on hers again. She cupped her face a second time and held on to her left shoulder. Chloe first didn't realize that Max kissed her again. For a second she just stood there and looked at the smaller ones face.

Max had felt Chloe tense up after her kiss. As she took a step back, Max panicked. Had she done the right thing? Maybe she should have said no and just stayed put, never coming close to those lips.

She could always rewind and live on like she never had kissed her best friend. Her heart ached.

No. No, there was no way that she would stop now. This was the first time she really admit to herself, that she liked Chloe, that she really liked her. She had to make sure. No rewind, no second chances. She wanted to make this a choice she _had_ to accept.

It was no joke to her and she wouldn't let Chloe make a joke out of it. She had to make sure that her partner in crime realized her feelings for her.  
She did a quick step towards Chloe again, this time holding her shoulder to keep her standing right where she was. Her left hand cupped Chloe's face again and Max went in for another kiss. This time though, she made it count.

A few seconds passed as Max suddenly felt Chloe's arms, wrapping around her. She was pulling her closer towards her and deepened the kiss.  
Max couldn't believe Chloe actually kissed her back. She was afraid, thought that Chloe might reject her and push her aside, but she really embraced her and kept her close. Max's mind went blank and she completely lost herself in the embrace. Her hand loosened up and went around Chloe's neck, binding her best friend even closer to her.

After what seemed like hours, Max finally broke the kiss and huffed for air. She smiled as Chloe was doing the same and laid her head on Chloe's chest.  
"Damn. You're braver than I thought, Max.", she heard the taller one say after a minute.

Max laughed. "You're such a dork."  
"And you love me for this."  
"I do.", she whispered.


End file.
